DESCRIPTION (Adapted from application abstract): This K24 application requests funding for the candidate to pursue clinically oriented research at three sites: New England Medical Center in Boston; the University of Natal, Durban, South Africa; and the International Center for Diarrheal Disease Research in Dhaka, Bangladesh. The research studies focus on diarrheal diseases and the effects of antibiotic therapy, micronutrient supplementation, and HIV infection on the health of children and adults with diarrhea. Persons to be mentored by the Principal Investigator include junior faculty, fellows, medical students and graduate students from the New England Medical Center as well as trainees from the international centers at which the research will be conducted.